


Recurring Nightmares

by RadikinSkywalker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Major character death only in Blue's nightmare so it counts I guess idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadikinSkywalker/pseuds/RadikinSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'Sleeping Habits'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring Nightmares

_Blue stood in a dark, empty void. His ears twitched as silence creeps within the atmosphere. He started walking forward, though he knew it was going to be an endless walk as he was in one of his nightmares again. He noticed that he seemed to be having the same dream over and over, and he was losing his sleep. Everytime he would wake up from one, he would either break down, having Tobias to comfort him or he would get out of bed and walking into their living room to take some moments for himself to calm down. He was afraid to go back to sleep in fear of having the same nightmare again._

_The blue rabbit continued to walk in the dark, endless void until the dream morphed, suddenly ending up in the agent HQ building he is working along with Tobias, Bonnie and his other friends. Though, everything seemed deserted and quiet as if everyone had evacuated or moved out. Blue flicked his ears upwards, hearing an unknown noise coming from the hallway leading to the headquarters of each agent. He followed the source of sound until he froze in his tracks, his blood going cold at the sight as his friends and fellow agents were laying across the floor, blood pooled around their bodies. "O-Oh my God..." He gasped, his eyes wide as he slowly walked down the hallway, glancing around at each lifeless body._

_He saw Bonnie's limp body beside Freddy's body. He couldn't believe this. His best friend and his boss was dead. Up ahead, he saw two shadowed figures, a tall looking rabbit figure standing beside a bear figure who seemed a few inches shorter than the other figure. The blue rabbit's ears then twitched as their laughs echoed down the hallway. The dream suddenly morphed again, this time he was in his room of his house. He quickly exited his room, heading downstairs to the living room. "Mom! Dad!" He shouted, running up into their arms and hugging them tightly, sighing somewhat happily. Though, the reunion was cut short as he felt his parents disappear in his grasp. He opened his eyes, seeing the same shadowed figures, their laughs echoing again as he could hear the screams of his parents and the sound of gunshots followed by the thudding sounds of their lifeless bodies falling onto the floor._

_Blue's eyes widened at the sight, his pupils narrowing into slits as he stared in shock and horror. First his friends, his boss and his fellow agents. Now his parents were gone. Killed by the same shadowed figures. He fell to his knees, his body beginning to shake slightly as he stared at the ground. The dream then morphed again. But this time, he felt his hands being chained against the wall as he was in a dark room. He looked up and saw Tobias tied to a chair. "B-Blue?" The light brown furred bear said as he saw the blue rabbit distances away from him. "W-What's going on?" He asked. The blue rabbit's ears twitched and flicked up as he heard multiple footsteps echoing within the room, seeing four figures surrounding Tobias. He saw golden tint and a slightly dirty yellowish-green from the furs of the two figures he had seen before. The other two figures, a tall dark furred rabbit with blank, glowing white eyes and a shorter dark-furred bear with a slight tint of purple in his fur who also had blank, glowing white eyes like the dark-furred rabbit were new to him. He had never seen those two before._

_The blue rabbit noticed the two dark-furred figures were holding whip-like weapons donned with spikes and a spiked-ball at the end. Tobias' eyes widened as he grunted and struggled to escape against the grasp. "Strike him." The taller rabbit figure with a slightly dirty yellowish-green furred said as he gave Blue a sneer. The two dark-furred figures started hitting the light brown furred bear with their spiked weapons, earning screams of pain from him. "N-No! Stop!" Blue shouted as he struggled against the chains, but he knew he couldn't escape. All he could do was sit and watch at the sight of a now bloodied Tobias being tortured. The golden furred bear figure then started hitting the light brown furred bear, delivering a few hard punches to his ribs and stomach._

_Tobias coughed and gurgled, letting out more screams of pain as the three figures continued to strike at him. His vision began to blur, his breathing becoming ragged and heavy as he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "B-Blue..." He called out weakly, emitting a hiss of pain and another cough as the golden furred figure delivered a few more hard punches to the same areas. The dirty yellowish-green furred figure slowly his hand, signaling all three of the others to stop before they stepped aside and backed away a bit. He took out his gun and slowly approached Tobias, standing behind him as he pointed the end at his head. The light brown furred bear froze as he felt the cold steel against his head and kept his gaze fixated the blue rabbit._

_Blue's eyes widened more, his pupils narrowing to slits as he struggled against the chains again. "No! Please, don't do it!" He cried out as tears started to trickle down his face as he stared at Tobias in fear and horror. The dirty yellowish-green furred figure grinned evilly, clicking the gun before slowly curling his finger at the trigger. The blue rabbit struggled frantically against his restraints before falling to the ground with a grunt. "No!" He cried out again as he struggled and flailed repeatedly against his restraints. The light brown furred bear stared at the struggling blue rabbit in front of him. "G-Goodbye, Blue..." He said as he smiled weakly at him._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Blue shouted and jolted awake as the sound of gunshots echoed. He glanced around, panting heavily as beads of sweat trailed down his forehead. He pushed the blankets off from him and shifted off from bed, walking out of the bedroom and heading down the hallway leading to the living room. He sighed shakily as he sat down on the couch, placing his hands on his head as he took a moment to calm himself down. "F-Fucking nightmares..." He murmured to himself, huffing softly. "Blue?" His ears twitched as he heard the familiar voice. He glanced up and saw Tobias standing, looking at him with a worried expression. "Nightmares again?" He asked, padding towards the couch to sit down beside him.

The blue rabbit nodded and sighed, leaning against him as he stared somewhat blankly into nothing. The light brown furred bear frowned and hugged him close, leaning back against the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, beginning to rub his back softly. Blue sighed again and snuggled himself close to Tobias' embrace. "I-It's the same shit I've been having for the past few nights... I find myself standing in an dark, endless void then I end up in HQ... I see my friends, my fellow agents and boss... Dead, blood was everywhere... Then I see those two silhouttes... I can hear their laughs echoing... Then the dream changes and I end up back in my house, running up towards my parents only to witness them being killed by the same figures... The dream changes again and I end up in a dark area... I was chained to the wall and I saw... I-I s-saw you..." The blue rabbit paused as he could himself shaking a bit, calming down slightly before continuing as Tobias continued to rub his back softly, listening intently to his partner's story. "I... I couldn't do anything... I-I had to sit and watch you getting tortured b-by them a-and..." He paused again to grip at the bear tightly. "You... Y-You were k-killed..." He finished, burying his face against his chest as Tobias' eyes widened at the last statement.

The light brown furred bear's expression then softened as he continued to rub the blue rabbit's back softly, holding him close. "Oh... Blue..." He whispered, frowning a bit more. "How often do you have these nightmares?" He asked, tilting his chin up to look at him. 

"A-Almost every night..." Blue answered and sighed. "I don't want to go back to sleep..." He half-whined and buried his face back into his chest again. "Everytime I would close my eyes, I see the same images over and over. I can hear the voices echoing in my head... Mocking me... Taunting me..."

Tobias sighed as he started stroking back the blue rabbit's ears which drooped back behind his head. "Blue, I know you don't want to but... You need to have proper rest, otherwise you'll end up getting ill. And I don't want that to happen." He murmured, standing up and carried the rabbit in his arms. "Come on, let's go back to our bedroom." He said as he started walking into the hallway leading to their bedroom. The bear closed the door behind him as soon as he entered the bedroom and walked over to the bed, sitting down and leaning back against the headboard with Blue held close in his arms. He sighed again and looked down at the blue rabbit who was resting his head on his chest, staring blankly into nothing.

"Blue." The rabbit snapped back to reality as he heard Tobias' voice. He blinked and looked up at him, his eyebrows raised slightly in question. "Don't worry about it too much, I'm here for you, remember?" The bear said. Blue nodded and sighed, laying his head back down on the light brown furred bear's chest. "I just can't help but wonder... W-What if they become real...?" He asked, looking up at Tobias with a worried look.

The bear smiled a bit at him as he continued to stroke back the rabbit's ears. "Blue, you don't have to worry too much about these nightmares you have. Real or not, we can prevent these from happening." He murmured, licking his forehead softly a few times. "Besides, it's all in your head. So don't worry too much about it, baby." He whispered.

Blue blinked a few times and smiled, nodding again. "A-Alright. T-Thank you, Red." He murmured, leaning up to nuzzle his cheek softly before shifting up a bit to properly lay down on Tobias' chest, yawning softly. The bear blinked and chuckled softly, shaking his head a bit. "I think you should get some sleep." He said as he started humming a soft, gentle lullaby, making the blue rabbit's eyelids droop.

Much to the bear's surprise, the rabbit didn't protest. Everytime Tobias would lull Blue to sleep, he would protest, complaining that he didn't want to go back to sleep but this time, he didn't. The bear continued to hum the lullaby while petting back his ears, watching the rabbit's eyes slowly falling closed until he drifted off in his arms. Tobias smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep well..." He whispered as he continued to pet his ears back. He sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard, pondering when they would have to go back to HQ. He shook his head and sighed again. Maybe not for long. They would have to go back to work eventually.


End file.
